Coffee Saucer Eyes
by Lady Sidereal
Summary: The first time Wyatt Cain meets DG he's not in a tin box.


This is my first Tin Man story, I fell in love with the characters when I first saw it, but I've just now begun to read it. This piece originally started off as part of a longer one shot that I'm writing. But instead of the part that I wanted it to be, it kind of became a longer, more stand alone piece. I decided to separate it and make it a stand alone one shot. I'm almost finished with the original one, and there will be some similarities, but it will be more of a drabble that goes from DG as a young child to the end of the show.

I got the idea for this from the fact that if Glitch knew DG when she was young, then why shouldn't Cain? In this he is just getting his Tin Man star and his 'class' is receiving it's blessing from the queen. I hope you all enjoy!

Sidereal

* * *

The first time those bright blue eyes stared into his soul he stood before the royal family as he was installed as a Tin Man. The queen was blessing the police academy's graduates as they set out to protect her cities. The littlest princess watched him with big, innocent eyes as he received her mother's blessing with pink ears. The lavender-eyed queen's words washed over him as the princess smiled at him, a mischievous look on her small features. He straightened even more as his commander pinned the small tin star to his broad chest, pride taking up a home in his heart.

As the post-ceremony celebrations whirled around him, he could tell that the mischievous look he'd seen on the youngest princess was well placed as he watched the royal guard scrambling about; looking under tables, behind pillars, under tapestries. He smiled to himself, the blue eyed princess was a handful to be sure. He pitied the guards who would be assigned to her when she was older. As he stood by the open door he heard the sound of giggling floating through the cool spring breeze. A half smile curled the side of the young man's mouth as he backed through the open door, craning his head around the open door to see the princess curled up in the corner, a excited grin on her face.

"Hey there, Princess." He said with a chuckle as the little girl peered up at him curiously, the grin widening into a friendly smile. She waved and clambered up, eyes going wide at the sparkle of the brand new tin star.

"You're one of the tin men, aren't you?" She asked cheerfully, seeming far older than her actual age of five annuals.

"That's right kiddo." He said with another half smile. "The queen is looking for you, Princess." He bowed with a real smile and held out a hand to the child.

"But I don't want to Tin Man!" The princess protested with a pout. "I'm having fun!" The tin man slid down the wall to sit next to the little girl. She crossed her arms and stared with her coffee saucer sized eyes. Her companion laughed at her contrary expression.

"Your mother's worried, kiddo." He explained. "She's got the royal guard searching for you." The princess scoffed.

"Well they've done a poor job of finding me so far." She announced smugly as hurried footsteps ran past the door on the inside of the ballroom.

"That they have. Let's get you back inside now. You've had your fun." He stood and held out a hand to the little girl. She frowned and shook her head, leaning back from his outstretched hand.

"It's boring in there!" She cried petulantly, arms still crossed. "And everyone is stuffy!" She yawned widely as she protested her return to the party. He sighed and reached both arms out.

"C'mon, Princess." He cajoled as the princess narrowed her eyes at him. "Let's see if your mother won't let you get to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed either!" The little girl shook her head. He sighed and dropped his arms, kneeling down gain.

"If you go to your room you won't have to be in there with all those 'stuffy' people." He whispered. The littlest princess' eyes widened back to the size of coffee saucers and nodded, holding her arms out as she fought off another yawn. The new tin man grinned and scooped the princess up into his strong arms as she continued to battle sleep.

A surprised hush fell over the crowd as the young police man carried the princess to the queen. Her lavender eyes widened as she saw her child held by a young man that she didn't know. "DG!" She cried and reached for the child, who clung to the young man.

"Beg pardon, Majesty." He said, bowing awkwardly. "I found her highness out on the balcony playing a game of hide-and-seek and falling asleep." Around them, the party-goers began to talk and laugh once more as the usual antics of the princess continued as normal.

"I see." Said the queen reservedly. "Well, I thank you for finding her, Mr..."

"Cain." He said "Wyatt Cain." She smiled her regal smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Cain." She beckoned one of the guards to come over. "I'll send her off to bed, my guard will take her now." Cain nodded and tried to hand the little girl over to her guard, but the princess just clutched at his shirt.

"No!" DG said "My tin man!" There was a chuckle from the guests who were privy to the exchange and Cain knew that his buddies would never let him forget this.

"DG, my angel." The queen said "Mr. Cain has other things to do, let Raoul take you to bed." The guard bowed to the princess with an affectionate smile. DG shook her head and clung possessively to her current protector.

"Majesty," Cain began "if her highness wishes I would be willing to go with your guard and see her safely to bed. It seems she'll have it no other way." The queen regarded Cain coolly, catching sight of a simple silver band on his finger.

"Do you have children, Mr. Cain?" She asked. Cain shook his head with a half smile.

"Not as yet, Majesty." He told her, as DG's wide eyes turned to watch his face. "My wife is expecting, however."

"Then, Mr. Cain, you will soon understand a parent's reluctance to entrust their child to the keeping of a stranger." Cain bowed slightly again, DG giggling sleepily as she was swung out over the floor a little.

"I understand, Majesty, I assure you that I would never let any harm befall your daughter." The queen smiled, not realizing how much comfort that promise would come to mean in time. The queen sighed as her beloved daughter turned to her with hopeful, blue eyes.

"Very well." She acquiesced. "Raoul, take two of your men with you." She smiled at DG "Good night, my angel." DG grinned toothily at her mother as she leaned against _her_ tin man.

Wyatt Cain felt out of his element as he carried a sleepy princess to her room. She was watching him through drooping eyelids. He glanced down with a half smile at the little girl. He was flanked by Raoul and another guard, while a third followed behind. "Tin man?" She asked quietly, her voice slowed by sleepiness.

"Yes, Princess?" Cain replied, his own blue eyes meeting hers.

"When is your baby going to be born?" DG asked curiously, a tender expression flashed through the tin man's eyes.

"Not soon enough." He muttered, at her confused look he elaborated. "Adora is supposed to have the baby next month." DG smiled.

"Adora's a pretty name. Tell me about her!" The princess commanded as the guards stifled their laughter. Cain smiled, his eyes seemed far away.

"She's beautiful, Princess. Strong and brave and full of life. She's stubborn too, Ozma she's stubborn! Never backs down from anything." Cain smiled and looked down at his momentary charge. She was asleep, the rumbling of his voice in his chest had done the same as her mother's lullabies.

"Sir." Raoul gestured to the door before them. "These are the princess' rooms." Cain nodded as the guard opened the door and preceded him in. Cain followed and went to the large bed, placing the princess carefully on the soft surface. She woke briefly, eyes heavy with sleep.

"Go back to sleep, kiddo." Cain murmured. She nodded and smiled sleepily as he pulled off her shoes and tucked the blanket over her.

"G'night Tin Man." She whispered. Cain smiled and pushed a strand of curly hair out of the child's face.

"Good night, Princess." He smiled as her coffee saucer eyes closed and she fell back to sleep, not to see her protector for many years. Wyatt Cain placed a gentle hand on her head and rose to leave. Not to see those eyes again for many long years.

**Fin**


End file.
